Assassin's Story
by hColleen
Summary: Kurama meets the assassin who caused him to need a human body. Complete. Please read and review...thanks
1. Default Chapter

He was forced forward by the sudden weight on his back. Gracelessly, he fell face first onto the floor of the forest. He was about to protest when a voice hissed in his hear, "As you value your life, you will stay still and count to three hundred. Don't move, I mean it." The words carried the promise of dire consequences, and he began counting. The weight left him and he could hear the sound of feet running from him and then the sounds of pursuit. Despite his curiosity, he'd lived long enough to know a warning and there was something oddly familiar about the one who pinned him. Something nibbling at the edge of his awareness, eluding him. He heard feet returning, surprised because he'd only reached 175 of the required 300. He heard chuckling and the voice again spoke, lighter this time, "You can get up and stop counting now." He got up quickly, having already assessed his body for any injuries. "I am sorry about running you over," the voice continued. It belonged to a girl, a good head shorter than himself, with large blue eyes and a riot of golden curls. She looked to be ten, at most, but her bearing was much older. "I was being chased, you see, and I didn't want you to get hurt." A look of concern crossed her face, "You're not hurt, are you?" He shook his head, dusting off his clothing, watching her. Why did she seem familiar? She didn't look familiar. She smiled at him, "I'm glad. My name's Akira, by the way."

"I'm Kurama," he answered, unsure why he didn't give his human name. Was it his imagination, or did her smile seem to broaden?

Before anything else could be said, a tall man with long dark hair and eyes to match seemed to step out of no where. Akira's smile faded as he began to speak, "I can't take you anywhere, girl. No sooner do I turn my back and you're off running. Such abysmal behavior." He sounded like a parent or a teacher, but the girl did not look reprimanded.. If anything, she looked angry.

"Don't start that, Nyota." When did a child address an adult that way? "I told you they were near before you left. Don't try to make this my fault."

Nyota frowned at the girl, "What did you do with them?"

"In the river," she answered cryptically.

He looked over her shoulder, "You didn't..." 1

Her posture became affronted, she glared at him, "No!" She flicked her eyes at Kurama and took a more apologetic stance. "I did run him over, though. I was apologizing before you showed up."

"Ran him over?" Nyota looked at Kurama for the first time, taking in the remaining debris on the recently clean uniform. His focus returned to Akira, "Why?"

Disgust and, could it be?, wounded pride?, crept into her voice, "Stupid automations, one track, motion detectors. No brains to speak of."

"How'd they find you?" Nyota asked, almost hesitantly.

Anger flared in Akira's features, did her eyes turn red briefly?, and she shot back hotly, "You're supposed to know that. Why doesn't it work anymore?" 2

Kurama wanted to leave, but he had to know what was going on. What was the feeling at the back of his mind?

Nyota's eyes closed, pain crossing his features, his body tensing as if expecting a blow. "He's on their radar again. After.....he showed up on their radar, they traced you. I cannot hide you any more." He bowed double, exposing his neck to her. 3

Akira sighed, a very old, tired sound. "Nyota, it's not your fault." She sat down on the ground, sighing again. She looked at Kurama, her eyes very old, very tired, and again to Nyota. "It is time, my friend. Fate has intervened at long last." A chuckle, "I'm actually almost glad." Nyota humphed and straightened up. "Kurama, I have a story to tell you. Why don't you have a seat?" She glanced over his shoulder, "You can show yourself, Jaganshii, I know you're there." 4

A black haired man, equal in height to Akira, stepped out of the surrounding trees. He looked unhappy at being called out and stood stiffly just within sight. Kurama looked at him, a trace of surprise on his features. Neither made a move to sit down however and Akira snapped sharply, "Look, I am going to explain what is going on, but I do not want to stand up and I will not talk to those standing over me. Come here, Jaganshii. Both of you, sit down."

Kurama found his body obeying her orders and was surprised to see his friend sitting next to him. Akira's tone sweetened, "Thank you. First, proper introductions. I am Akria Niobe. He is Nyota Imbri. He is a guardian. As for me," she tilted her head, a hint of a smile crossing her features, "I suppose you could say...hmm...Let me put it this way," she straightened up, her eyes dancing in a serious face. "Once upon a time, in a land known as the Maikai, there was a very skilled assassin. She never failed to complete a job, no matter the target, no matter how many. She was never caught, never suspected, rarely seen. The phantom of death, she was called. One day, she received a job. Someone wanted a particular thief to die. She thought that was a stupid waste. You don't kill thieves, you catch them. What was it about this thief? She stalked her quarry for a month, trying to figure out why this thief had to die. This may seem a stupid thing to do, but even assassins must sleep sometime and killing for no reason didn't sit well with her. 5 The more she watched, the more disturbed she became. She knew that if she did nothing, then another would be sent. If she tried to warn the thief, they would both be killed. She had an idea. What if it seemed they both died? She knew where she could hide. And she could get the thief to go where he'd be safe. It was a brilliant plan, and worked perfectly. Until the thief showed up again." Her eyes focused on the wide eyed Kurama, "Stupid Fox, who'd you piss off enough to get me involved?"

"You? You tried to kill me?" Kurama was aghast. He could sense Hiei tensing beside him. It hit him, fully, why she felt familiar. She spoke the truth.

She shot him a disdainful look, "No, don't you listen? Had I tried to kill you, we would not be having this conversation. I tried to get whoever wanted you dead off your tail."

"Akira," Nyota broke in, "there are four more coming. A class. They're being chased, though." He frowned at this last statement. 6

"I guess they're through insulting me," she sighed. "They must be really mad about looking the automations, though. But chased?"

"Yusuke," the name slipped out before Kurama could censor it.

"Figures," Hiei agreed.

"How long?" Akira asked.

"Thirty, that way, " Nyota pointed behind Kurama and Hiei.

"Thanks Nyota. Go now." Nyota faded into the trees. Akira pulled a deep red blade from behind her back. 7 "Well, boys, it's time to play," she muttered as she stood ready. Hiei and Kurama could feel the ki given off by the approaching demons. They, too, drew their weapons, Hiei his sword and Kurama his whip.

Four demons burst into the clearing, stopping when they were in sight of the three waiting for them. "Looks like we're expected," the first demon said. Looking at Akira framed by the two, "What a pretty little girl. Rumor has it she's the phantom, but she hasn't got the strength to be that."

It was then Kurama realized that Akira didn't radiate any ki at all. She seemed to not be there at all. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Hiei realized this too. 8

Akira chuckled deep in her throat. "Didn't you ever learn not to judge someone by how they look?" In a flash, faster than Hiei's eyes could follow, the four of them landed on the ground, their head separated from their bodies. 9 Akira was now in front of them, her sword dripping with blood. Bringing the sword to her lips, she touched her tongue to the blade, whispering, "Drink up, my precious, drink deeply of those who sough our lives." 10 The sword seemed to absorb the blood that was on it, darkening in color.

A black haired boy burst out of the forest, stopping dead when he saw the fallen demons. He stared in amazement, "What the hell?" he stammered.

"We seem to have met an assassin," Hiei answered, still trying to figure out how she moved faster than he could see. No one had ever done that before.

Yusuke eyed the girl, trying to reconcile her to assassin. The sword helped, but she looked like a kid. "Whose side is she on?"

Akira laughed lightly, "The same side I've always been on, Yusuke, that of self preservation." She sheathed her sword without turning so that Kurama and Hiei could see the sheath running diagonally up her back, blending in with her clothing. "Nyota," she called, waiting for the guardian to reappear. "I have a debt to pay." He nodded, looking somber. 11 She turned to face Kurama, "Fox, you have a job to commission." 12 She stood, arms akimbo, waiting.

He stared at her, "I prefer to..."

"This is my debt, Fox. Commission it!" she snapped.

He regarded her steadily for a time, finally nodding, "Go, then."

She smiled viciously, "With utmost pleasure." Before any of them could move, she had vanished from the clearing.

A/N I'm not sure how good this can be if I came up with 12 points to clarify that couldn't be clarified in the story for the sake of the narrative...hmmm? Well, here goes:

1 "You didn't...." Referring to using her sword...I'll explain a little later more why

2 "Why doesn't it work anymore?" The guardians are capable of hiding their charges from anyone, provided there are no other ties, like unfinished business.

3 "exposing his neck to her" This is a sign of complete submission, it gives the other person the opportunity to kill the bower. Nyota is essentially acknowledging failure and is offering his life to her.

4 "Jaganshii" As far as I've found, this refers to a possessor of a Jagan...it's a generic term, like Kitsune. Why does she know he's there? She is an assassin, always aware of her surroundings

5 "no reason" She may be an assassin, but she is not totally heartless. I think demons dream, so, if she can justify to herself her line of work, then she sleeps better.

6 Nyota's warning As a guardian, Nyota is aware of attacks centered on his ward. He knew that the first group was going after her. He acted the way he did because he looks like he might be her father and was uncertain how they were going to approach Kurama.

7 Akira's sword A blood sword is something I read about in a Star Trek novel a long time ago. It starts off clear and becomes darker as it is used. It is an assassin's weapon, in the book...I liked the idea

8 lack of ki How good would an assassin be if their prey could feel them coming? In "Lone Wolf and Cub" Lone Wolf learns to master his ki so that he can go undetected and he can cause his enemies to become confused.

9 speed Well, this goes along with the above. Since she can control her ki, why not use it to move faster than her quarry?

10 licking the sword Not done just for the gross out factor. Many cultures believe that blood holds within it the thoughts, feelings and experiences of the person. By ingesting some, she can learn who sent them.

11 "I have a debt to pay" With this line, she is dismissing Nyota and taking up her former trade. Guardians cannot work for assassins, so she is ending their association, even though it already ended when she used her sword. Her debt is to the ones who sent the demons after her. She did get paid to kill Kurama, after all.

12 "commission it" An assassin will not work without reason. Though she wants to "pay her debt" she cannot do it without reason. Since Kurama has reason to want the same person dead, he can send her. He would like to do it himself, but she denies him. He is now doubly in her debt....

Oh, on a side note...Akira is a boy's name, but oh well...I like how it sounded and I'm not changing it :p


	2. Chapter 2

Akira stared at the clearing from her perch in a tall tree. The Makai was full of forests that concealed the hunters and the hunted. She was near her quarry, of that she was sure. The problem was that her quarry was one of the almost thirty demons that frequented the clearing. The blood had not told her exactly which one was in charge. She had to wait and watch and learn. She was used to this, however. One did not survive as an assassin without learning hunting skills. It was thrilling to be hunting again. She had missed the thrill of stalking her target, of singling him out, of planning the perfect kill, and vanishing, only leaving a corps behind as evidence. A knife sharp smile touched her lips, marring the innocence of the face. After seventeen years of being hidden by the guardians, her blood was singing in her veins. It wasn't that she was blood thirsty. No assassin would be, if they wished to survive. Her instincts were riding high. She wanted to take care of all the demons in the clearing. Maybe she would, but not until she was sure the leader would be among them.

Mentally, she shook herself. It wouldn't do to loose concentration. She had to control her ki or she would be found. That wouldn't do at all. After all, she had a reputation to uphold. The Phantom of Death would not be found, especially on this job, which was as personal as it was commissioned. She smiled at the thought of Kurama trying to take care of this group. He wouldn't have been able to handle it on his own. Maybe with his Jaganshii friend, but not on his own.

Motion in the clearing caught her attention. Someone was arriving. Someone new to her, but known to the group. Judging by their reactions, it was someone important. Her concentration spiked as she unconsciously suppressed her ki even further, almost becoming a void to that spiritual energy. Confusion crossed her mind. There was no strong spike in ki that should have accompanied the arrival of a powerful demon. The ki was almost as weak as most humans. What was going on? All of her senses were on high alert, waiting.

A column opened in the gathering of demons, a path to the center of the clearing braced by bowing demons on both sides. A small form separated itself from the forest's shadows and walked slowly to the center of the gathering. A chair was produced quickly and the form sat on it. The demons began milling about, almost as if seeking blessings from their ruler. How odd, Akira thought, why are they acting that way? Why can't I see the leader clearly? She wanted to move, but an instinct held her still, perched on the branch, barely breathing. Her eyes were wide as she continued to take in the odd scene being played out in front of her.

She saw the eyes of the leader looking at her, actually looking at her, even though that should not have been possible. A flutter of darkness and the form was in front of her, hovering above her branch. Even this close, she could not clearly make out details of the person in front of her. What was going on? No demon should have been able to see her. Certainly none of those in the clearing had spotted her all week. What was this creature?

A chuckle rose from the chest of the creature hovering before her. "Why, my darling Akira, it is good to see you again. Did you miss me?"

Akira was taken aback. She did not use her given name to take assignments. If someone wanted her services, they left a message with payment for the phantom in a certain tree. Several had tried to catch the phantom by placing assignments in the tree and waiting in ambush. What they didn't know was the tree contained a portal to Akira's hide away. She never went to the tree. She didn't need to know who commissioned her, only that she was paid. No one should have known, but this creature did. "Who are you?" she asked rudely, trying to recover the balance in her mind as rapidly as possible.

"My, my, such manners. Well, I suppose I do have unfair advantage over you." The figure's head cocked to one side as it seemed to appraise her. The voice did not help Akira determine the gender of the speaker. A hand reached up and stroked her cheek, causing Akira to slam back into the tree. The figure chuckled again, "I can see you don't remember me, little Akira. Such a pity, really. You used to know me. Don't you remember, koi?" The figure bent near her and lips brushed against hers.

For the first time she could remember, Akira was completely at a loss. Never had she been so off balance mentally. She lost her physical balance and would have fallen from her perch had not the shadowy person wrapped her in its arms. She didn't remember. How could she? Koi? No one had used that term to her. No one had ever kissed her. She had never been close to anyone, ever. "K-k-koi?" she finally managed to stutter.

A ripple of amusement, a true laugh, emerged from the shadow holding her on the tree. Akira felt, for the first time, a spike of fear coursing through her body. Her hand began to reach for her sword when it was caught by the figure. Some part of her mind registered that the touch was gentle, that it didn't hurt, just kept her from moving. "Ah, koi, we can't have that, can we?" the voice rippled with amusement. "I should be hurt that you don't remember me, my little one. We used to have such fun."

Images flitted through Akira's mind. Images of friendship, of touching and more. But there was something wrong with them. What was it? Her mind was reeling. She struggled to find something to grab onto. This was a game, she thought desperately. This has to be a game. Suddenly, it struck her. The images were from the wrong perspective to be her memories. That thought relieved and frightened her. She didn't remember because there was nothing to remember. But, how could this creature enter her mind?

Again, laughter burbled up from the one before her. "Quick, aren't you, little one? Good, I'm glad to see it. You're here for that kitsune. I knew you wouldn't kill him, you know, and that's why I hired you. There were others after him that would not have had the same scruples, you understand."

Akira found herself sitting upright again on the branch. "I don't understand. You hired me because you knew I'd fail? Then why did you send those automations and demons after me?"

The figure was becoming clearer and Akira could see it was a woman. "Yes, little one, I hired you to fail. I did it to save him. I needed to talk with you and figured that was the easiest way to get you to come to me."

Recognition was beginning to flit around the edges of Akira's mind, "Why? Why did you want me to fail? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"My little Youko was pushing too many limits. He needed to be curbed, but not so that he'd know he was being curbed. He needed to learn some caution, some respect, and his station. I like the changes in him since he's been in the Nigenkai. I wanted to warn you to keep guard over him. I do like him alive, you see."

It was almost as if a lightning bolt had passed through her. Recognition rocked Akira so strongly that she almost fell out of the tree again, to be caught by the woman across from her. "Oh, Inari!" she gasped.

The woman, the goddess, across from her laughed. "Well, now that we know each other, I must leave. Return to my precious one, and watch out for him." Inari faded from sight, leaving Akira in the tree, visible and detectable. The demons in the clearing looked up at her, but she didn't notice. Slowly, her awareness of her surroundings returned. She would have been embarrassed at her lack of control, but the demons in the clearing gave no indication that they knew she was there so she was spared that knowledge.

Well, she thought, back to the beginning.

A/N Well, honestly, I didn't expect to update this story since I had a lot of unanswered questions about it in my own mind. I personally find this story disturbing, but it's better written than floating in my head. I don't think there's a need for footnotes to this. The narrative allowed for explanations in this chapter. Maybe a little on Inari? She/He (Shinto doesn't take that much exception to gender bending, I guess...although the "he" could have been Buddhist influence) is the god(dess) of the rice. Her messengers are the kitsune, shape shifting foxes, and she is often pictured riding a fox. She is as playful as her kitsune and would often tempt humans by becoming a very beautiful person (as did the kitsune). Though the kitsune are hers, she is not held responsible for their actions, but she does care for them...anyway...

Trin-hope you like it

Dark Rose-How can I steal a name that was given to me at birth? My nick is my first initial and my middle name...shrug


	3. Chapter 3

Akira had been watching Kurama for three days, trying to decide how to tell him that she had not only failed, but could not complete her mission and had been forced to take another. She did not feel that she could reveal the name of her client, not that she thought he'd believe her anyway, so that made it difficult. But, by admitting failure to him, she also would be forfeiting her life to him. With her failure, he had the right to kill her with her own sword. How would she tell him but keep her life and not reveal her client? She chewed on her lip as she watched him and his Jaganshii friend enter the shrine of an old master. It was now or never, she told herself. With a quick thought of prayer, she entered the temple quickly and perched on one of the rafters. None of those gathered had sensed her yet, but she didn't want to be seen just yet. In need of a little more direction on how to approach this, she watched as the meeting began. There were the three she'd met before, along with a large carrot topped male, and a small pink haired woman, the old master. As she watched, she learned their names and their personalities. She had a plan by the time the meeting was breaking up. Quick as thought, she moved from the rafters and knelt by the door, bowing to the floor, placing her sword above her head, pointing toward her. She landed directly in front of Kurama, as she planned, and heard the several gasps of surprise at her presence.

"Akira?" Kurama asked in surprise. "What is the meaning of this?" He knew by her posture that she had not only failed but was actually admitting it to him and offering her life in penance. He wanted to know why she had failed.

With her face to the floor, she began "I watched them for a week..."

"Get up, I do not want to listen to you talk to the floor," Kurama interrupted her.

She winced, did he really need to humiliate her more? As she rose, she also saw that he had not picked up her sword, further injuring her pride. She began her story again, "I found them and watched them for a week. I wanted to be sure their leader was there. There were thirty of them, but none of them were the leader. After a week, the leader showed up. I could not see the leader clearly, even though they were in a clearing. But, I was seen. Their leader saw me and talked with me. Twice during that conversation, I nearly fell out of the tree I was in, to be stopped by the leader. I was hired to kill you the first time because it was known that I would fail and that was the goal. I was rehired by the leader for another job, but since I have failed you, you have the right to my life."

"Who was their leader?"

"I cannot say."

"Why not?"

She bit her lip. She didn't have an answer to this question. "I cannot say," she repeated.

"What job were you commissioned to take?"

She bent to the floor again, "I cannot say."

The Jaganshii, Hiei, spoke up, "Have you been hired to kill him again?"

"No, not kill him," she emphasized the word kill.

The big one, Kuwabara, now spoke up, "What's going on here? Why is this girl here and what are they talking about?"

Yusuke elbowed him in the stomach and hissed at him, "I'll explain it later. Shuddup!"

The old master, Genkai, just watched, interested in the turn of events. Kurama had told them of his meeting with this Akira.

"If not kill me, then what?" Kurama asked.

"Please, don't ask me, I cannot say." Akira was starting to believe she had chosen the wrong course of action, but it was too late to change now. Behind her, she felt the same presence from the clearing. Inari was here?

"Actually, you can say, Akira," she heard.

She sat up and looked behind her, but she couldn't see anyone, and, when she looked back at the others, it was obvious they had not even heard the voice. Her eyes went wide, focused on her sword, now in Kurama's hand and pointed directly at her throat. Everyone was watching her closely. "I...I uh, was just told that I can tell you what commission I've been given..." her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Really?" Kurama asked coldly, suspicious at this sudden change.

"Tell them everything," she heard from behind.

"Yes, really," Akira's voice strengthened slightly. She took in a deep breath, looking directly into Kurama's eyes, "I was commissioned by Inari to kill you before because she was worried that someone else would try and she is rather fond of you. She wanted you to live, but to escape the notice of your enemies and reform some of your ways. She is pleased with what changes you've made since you've been here. She wants me to guard your life from your enemies now that they are again aware of you."

She saw his disbelief in his eyes. "Why should I believe you? That story is insane." His hand tightened its grip on her sword.

She continued to hold his gaze, "Because I am an assassin, not a liar."

For an eternity, he regarded her and she waited on his judgment. It was almost as if the room itself held its breath. Finally, he flipped her sword around and handed it to her. Relief washed through her as she accepted it from him, bowing as she did. She was about to resheath it when she felt her hand being stopped. She looked over to see Hiei blocking her sword with his own.

"What?" she asked

"Why should I trust you to do what we can do ourselves?"

She looked at him frankly, "I don't really see that you have much of a choice, Hiei. Unless you want to take it up with Inari yourself, that is. And, I would not recommend that, at least not until you can defeat me." A knife sharp smile crossed her lips as her sword found its way to the side of his neck before he could see it.

"Hn," he grunted and turned away. She knew she had proven her point to him. Satisfied, she sheathed her sword.

"You mean she can move faster than the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked in amazement.

She laughed merrily at him, "Of course, Kuwabara, what good would I be as an assassin if I got caught?"

"But you're just a girl," he protested.

She laughed again, this time releasing some of her hold on her ki, letting him get a taste of her true power. Her amusement increased as she saw him blanche at what he felt. Even Genkai didn't look very comfortable with what she felt. She damped down again on her ki, "Any more questions?"

Yusuke grinned at her, "Glad you're on our side."

"But, I'm not...I'm on the side that preserves my life."

"Which is our side," he pointed out.

"For now," she conceded. "But what happens when this commission is over and perhaps I am sent after one of you? I'm not particularly fond of baring my neck."

He shrugged, "You won't take it."

She was amazed by his confidence, "You're awfully cocky for a human."

"I've been telling him that for ages, he doesn't listen," Genkai spoke up.

Akira smiled at her. "It is time I leave."

Genkai and Kurama nodded. Yusuke, however, spoke up, "How are you gonna guard him if you're not around?"

"I work best in shadows. You won't know where I am, but I will be around. If I need to talk with you again, I'll show myself. Until then, I'll just take care of the ones you can't." With that, she bowed and left the temple.

A/N: Well...I still find this story disturbing...and you get to read the toned down version...I can't bring myself to actually write the version from my head, but this gets it out of my head, so the purpose is accomplished. In case you're wondering...the first chapter in my head had Akira going into a berserker rage and Nyota having to fight her until she was exhausted...It was really bad (gory and icky and violent...not pleasant things to have running around) in my head and didn't make a lot of sense, so I distilled it and forced sense on it...as is a needed thing in fiction...and here is the result. Will there be more? I honestly don't know...Depends on how twisted my mind gets.

I'd like to thank my reviewers, Tuatha, Kuramafangirl11, sakurasango, What2callmyself, ShadowJaganshi...you all are wonderful to let me know what you think. I welcome comments that you liked it or that you didn't, but I'd like to know why either way. I'm surprised this line hasn't been taken before...but, I'm glad it's not been "run to the ground" and thank you for cookies, sakurasango...Tuatha, I hope the swirly eyes don't reoccur, though I know this is kinda a fast paced, detail oriented story...I hope I did put enough in to keep it clear. Shadow, I know it's hard to comment on this story, but I appreciate you reading it :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed...


	4. Chapter 4

Blue eyes followed the red-head as he wandered thought the wooded section of the park. Akira had been watching over Kurama at Inari's request for over a month now. For the past week, he had been trying to find her. She had an idea of what was on his mind because she'd heard him talking to his Jaganshii friend, Hiei, about her. He felt he still owed her a debt. She understood this, but didn't see the need to collect from him at this point in time, so she remained hidden from him. She watched as he stopped in a small clearing and looked around, sending out his ki to feel for anyone. What he did next, however, was new to her. From one of his pockets, he drew out a small vial of fluid. As Akira watched, he unstopped the bottle and swallowed the contents. Before her eyes, he began to change. The red of his hair faded to a grayish silver. His body stretched and filled out. Ears appeared from the crown of his head. This was the form she had hunted all those years ago in the Maikai. This was the form of Youko Kurama. She frowned. Using a bit of her ki to throw her voice away from her, she asked, "Stupid fox, what are you doing? Why have you changed?"

A smile touched the lips of the silver fox. He had surprised her, he thought triumphantly. "I wanted to speak with you, Akira," he answered, not looking to where her voice had come from. In this form, he could feel the ki she'd used to throw her voice, even if he could not tell where she herself was.

Not ready to reveal her position, she continued to use a tree to speak for her, "What did you want to speak about, Youko?"

"I will tell you when you show yourself," he answered, still not looking toward her voice.

She pulled a wry face, irritated at the fox for trying to force her hand. "I already know what it's about," a rock at his feet proclaimed.

"Oh," was the only reply the kitsune offered.

"You think you owe me a debt, Kurama," the air near his left ear stated flatly.

"Spying?" he asked, amused.

"All part of the service," another tree quipped.

"Are we going to discuss this like reasonable creatures or are you going to continue to hide and play games," he asked, his voice touched with annoyance.

"Fine," her voice emerged from her own throat as she moved to stand in front of him. "What is it you think you owe me, kitsune?" She stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest, not liking that she'd been called out.

Sitting on the ground to reduce the height difference between the two of them, Kurama stretched his legs out on the ground in front of himself and leaned back onto his hands. "Well, I do recall sending you on a commission," he answered almost lazily. He was enjoying making the girl uncomfortable. She looked about to speak when he continued on, "And there's the whole thing of you sparing my life when you were hired to kill me." He tipped his head to the side and smiled at her, enjoying watching her stiffen slightly at this mildly seductive gesture.

"Kitsune," she hissed at him, "I did not complete your commission. You do not owe me for that. As for your life, I was already paid for that."

His smile deepened slightly, "No, Akira, you were paid to take my life, not to spare it."

"But…" she began to protest, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter that you found out after the fact that you did what you were paid to do. What matters is that you believed you were to kill me and you didn't. At great risk to yourself, you acted against your commission, assassin. It is for this that I owe you."

She shook her head, "No, you do not owe me. I was paid."

Kurama's eyes softened as he smiled at her, "We just went over that, Akira. I do not believe that you really need me to repeat myself, do you?"

A blush that had been trying to color her cheeks now won the battle. "I do not feel that you owe me a debt, Kurama," she answered.

He looked at her seriously now, "You said that Inari liked the changes she's seen in me since being in this body. One of the things I've learned is that it's important to pay debts, even if the other person doesn't truly feel the need to be repaid. I owe you my life, Akira, whether you've been paid for it or not, because you did not have to spare me. You did so at great risk to yourself or you would not have had to hide in the Guardian's village. You have been a prisoner for seventeen years because of me. You cannot tell me that I do not owe you for this."

Akira was at a loss. She could not argue with his logic. Sighing, she knelt in front of him, "What is it you wish to pay me with, Kurama?"

Smiling, he folded his legs tailor-style and rested his elbows on his knees. "It seems to me that the price for a life is a life, or whatever you deem equivalent."

She saw a way out. "Well, as you said, you cost me seventeen years of work, plus your life. At about twenty assassinations a year, that's three hundred twenty commissions. At five hundred ryo a commission, that would be one hundred sixty thousand ryo, plus five hundred for your life. Not figuring in for inflation, multiple commissions, or interest." She grinned broadly as he blanched at the figure.

"It seems I was in the wrong line of work," he stammered out. She smiled at his discomfort. "Five hundred ryo a commission? That's quite a bit, isn't it?"

"Not when you're the best," she stated as a matter of fact, with neither pride nor humility.

"The Phantom of Death?" he remembered her mentioning that when they first met. She merely nodded. He could remember vague rumors, whispers, of someone called that in the Maikai, but he hadn't paid attention because he was more interested in treasures than in murders. "I don't remember hearing that you were wanted."

"I wasn't. No one knew who I was so they didn't know who to put the bounty out on. Besides, some of those I killed were worth a lot more than the five hundred I charged for them. I suppose I was useful, in a way, so they just ignored me."

"You didn't care about the bounties?" he was allowing himself to be sidetracked with the talk of money.

She shrugged, "No, should I have?"

He sat staring at her for a moment longer and then realized that the conversation had strayed from his original intentions. "It seems I owe you quite a bit, then."

"No, you don't, or at least I don't think you do."

"Why do you say that?" The girl's stubborn refusal puzzled him.

"Because you spared my life. We're even, Youko." He continued to look at her without comment, she explained, "I failed the commission you sent me on. My life was forfeit because I admitted that to you, but you did not kill me. We are even."

"That only clears one of the debts I owe you." He leaned forward, smiling slightly, "I owe you still for my life and for seventeen years of hiding." His golden eyes on hers were intense, "You wouldn't want me to disappoint Inari by not repaying your kindness and inconvenience, would you?" He tipped his head slightly to the side and moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Akira felt a tightening in her chest. The damned kitsune was trying to seduce her! He wanted to…. Her mind balked at the idea. "Stop that, Kitsune."

His face became a mask of wounded innocence, "Stop what?"

Gods above, she thought to herself, first Inari and now this? She brought her hands to the ground and leaned forward onto them. "Why this?" she wondered out loud. She raised her head to look at him, his face showing concern now. "I am not interested in collecting a debt from you, Kitsune. In all honesty, the less I have to do with you and Inari, the happier I will be. I am an assassin. I have been all my life. I know nothing else. I do not have friends like you do. I do not get close to anyone. You cannot understand that, Fox. I have been watching you. I understand you more than you think. I am not able to accept what payment you would offer."

He regarded her calmly, absorbing this speech, listening behind the spoken words. Finally, he spoke, "I do understand, Akira, and I know what repayment I can offer that you can accept." As she watched, he shifted back into his human form. Green eyes now peered at her from under ruddy bangs, "I can offer you friendship, Akira. You don't need to hide from us. We would welcome you to our company. You don't need to be alone."

Akira sat back on her heels, staring in disbelief at this offer. Finally a word escaped her lips, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I owe you a great debt. I would like to get to know you better. I think you would be a valuable ally. I have found friends to be a great asset in life."

She continued to goggle him in disbelief. "You want to get to know me better? I don't understand. Even the guardians didn't care whether they knew me or not." She shook her head, "I guess I don't understand you as well as I thought I did. Maybe I'm too far out of practice to play assassin anymore."

"You understand a little better than you think, Akira. You just don't have the experience to fully understand. You're right, I have always had people in my life, both before and now. But I do understand how you live. Hiei was the same before we met. And as for playing assassin, why not work with us? I think you would make a wonderful detective."

Akira bowed her head, staring at her hands as they lay in her lap. She looked up at him, "You have given me much to think about, Kurama. I will let you know my answer." With that, she stood and left the clearing.

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. She had given him much to think about, too. He had seriously misread her to approach as Youko, he realized. He would have to be much more careful in approaching her in the future, provided she would permit it. She would be a valuable asset, there was no doubt about it, but they would need to be careful with her until she began to trust them.

"You're thinking too hard, Fox," a voice from behind him announced.

Kurama turned to see Hiei standing at the edge of the trees. He also noticed the sky was darker than he last remembered it being. "Hello, Hiei. I was talking with Akira a while ago."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Kurama to elaborate. They had discussed the assassin several times and he knew already what Kurama had planned to do, but from the expression on his face, things did not go as planned.

Kurama sighed, "I asked her to accept friendship." Hiei's eyebrows went up. "She made it clear she wanted nothing at all. I don't know if she will accept even that much. She is much like you, always alone. I asked her to be our ally."

Hiei regarded the red headed boy seated before him, "We should have done that in the first place, Kurama." The ruddy head nodded and Hiei continued, "If she is as intelligent as she seems, she will accept."

"She spies on us, you know?" Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"I'm saying nothing I wouldn't say to her," he replied.

Kurama's smile deepened at his friend's bluntness. He stood and walked toward Hiei. "Let's go to dinner, my ally."

A/N Okay, this was a difficult chapter to write…which is why it took so long to write. It's been bothering me for three weeks now, I believe. Yep, about three weeks. In my mind, it got lemony, but that didn't fit with the characters I was writing, so I fought my sadistic muse and this is the result. I think it works better…but now I have to write another chapter….at least…but my head hurts now and I can't write any more…and I've got to work on a rewrite of another story that I put off to write this…

Sakurasango, you are wonderful to actually review even when you had to wait to do so…Thank you so much :D And another change to poor Akira's life is offered here…and I'm not really sure how it will go from here…this story continues to bother me, I think I yelled about a dozen times that I hated it while working on this chapter, but I have to write it, so…I hope you enjoy it…For the rest reading this…reviews are nice :D


	5. Chapter 5

Allies? Such a foreign concept, Akria thought as she watched the two demons leave the clearing. She watched as Kurama sat in the clearing with his eyes closed in thought. She tried to understand what could be troubling him. She heard Hiei's remarks. They gave her much to think on. Though she'd been following Kurama for over a month now, she didn't know much about the others of the group except what she saw when they were around him. She decided to follow Hiei for a while to see what she could learn about the Jaganshii that Kurama claimed to be like her in solitude.

The two headed towards Kurama's house and they both entered. It was rare for the Jaganshii to enter through the door, but not unheard of. Hiei was known to Kurama's human mother and would on occasion eat with the two of them. He usually left soon after the meal only to reenter the house through Kurama's window after the redhead had gone up to his room for the evening. Tonight, the pattern was repeated and Akira made sure she was close enough to hear what would be said in the room. To her surprise, however, the other members of the team arrived. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai all arrived soon after Hiei left the front door and reentered the window. Shirori believed that Genkai was instructing the boys in religious matters and would not disturb them while she was around. Akira was sure that she would be among the topics of discussion and made sure she was close enough to hear through the windows of the house but not near enough to be seen or felt.

"I met with Akira this afternoon," Kurama began after pleasantries had been exchanged. "I asked her to join us openly, to be our ally, our friend. She said she would think about it."

"She would make a strong ally," Genkai commented, "but it will be difficult to convince her that you are sincere in your desire for friendship."

"If she's as intelligent as she appears, she'll understand that. And she spies on us," Hiei added, repeating his earlier comments and Kurama's information.

Kuwabara looked around the room in surprise. "She spies on us? How does she do that?" Akira had trouble not laughing from her hiding spot.

Yusuke knocked Kuwabara upside the head, "She's a demon, idiot. She can hear us."

"Oh," Kuwabara muttered, rubbing his head. "Is she spying on us now, you think?"

"Probably," Kurama answered. "She probably suspects that we're talking about her. I'm sure she saw you arrive tonight."

Akira pondered entering the room and joining the conversation when she heard Genkai ask, "Why don't we inviter her in?"

Kurama looked at Genkai, "Do you think she'd come in?"

Akira moved to the window and replied, "There's one way to find out, isn't there?"

Kuwabara let out a yelp of surprise and Yusuke laughed. Hiei looked at her blankly as Kurama recovered from his surprise at hearing her behind him.

"Please, do come in, Akira," Kurama offered.

"You would do well to keep your window closed, Fox," Akira pointed out as she sat on the sill.

Kurama smiled at her, "With you and Hiei outside my window, what do I have to worry about?"

Akira cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms, "You'd rely on an assassin and a thief?" She shook her head.

"I trust my friends."

"Friends? Not allies? Not partners?"

"Friends, yes. Allies and partners because we are friends. We work together because we prefer it that way."

"Prefer it that way? Prefer it to jail, perhaps?"

Kurama gave her a small grin, "At first, yes. But we've been through a lot together."

Akira looked at him thoughtfully. She turned her gaze onto each one of the room's occupants in turn. They sat silently under her scrutiny. Finally, she looked again at Kurama. "I see," she said simply.

"And what is it you see?" Genkai asked.

Akira turned her gaze to Genkai. "I see that friendship is a thing that it mutually self-serving relationship. You do things for each others because it benefits you individually and as a group. You know this and you continue to do it because the other person's self-serving actions benefit you as well."

Kurama chuckled, "I can't say I've ever thought of it that way. You do have a different view on things, don't you?"

Akira shrugged and refrained from further comment. In the brief silence that followed, she began to feel that she was being watched from outside the room. Judging by the reactions of the others in the room, they did not feel it yet, so she remained silent, feeling out the disturbance.

"So," Kurama continued, "will you join our self-serving group?"

Akira was sure that she was being watched now. The person watching her was another assassin, intent on taking out her in order to take out Kurama. She could feel the barely restrained death wish directed at her. The feeling was vaguely familiar, as if she'd known this person once. Looking at Kurama, she answered, "Sooner than you'd think." With that comment, she left through the window.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke complained.

Kuwabara began to look vaguely uncomfortable and stammered, "Uh, I think there's another demon or something outside…"

Genkai frowned, concentrating, "Well, that explains why she left."

Hiei began to stand, reaching for his katana when Akira's voice echoed in the room, "Stay there, this is personal." Hiei remained standing, but relaxed his stance from that of one ready to rush into battle to one of waiting.

Outside, Akira faced the other assassin, her own sword in her hand. The one across from her was a male almost twice her height. Aside from the size difference, he had similar features to her, blonde curly hair, blue eyes.

"Well," Akira spoke aloud, "it's been a long time since we've seen each other, brother."

The face across from hers sneered, "I'm surprised you remember me, Akira, with as long as you've been a disgrace."

"You have a strange definition of disgrace, Ken'ichi.. I am a disgrace because I choose to be an assassin. You choose to follow me and you are not a disgrace?"

"I follow you to remove the disgrace from our family's name."

"You plan to remove my disgrace by disgracing yourself as well? And why are you trying to remove me. Father already disowned and buried me. What will you trying to kill me accomplish?"

"It will finish what Father started but lacked the resources to finish."

Akira shook her head. "Enough of this stupidity. Either draw or die."

Ken'ichi drew his sword, another blood sword, almost as dark as Akira's. "I will not be the one dieing today, sister."

He ran at her, sword sweeping from the side to cut across her midsection. Akira blocked the brutal strike and jumped back from her brother. She was surprised at the strength behind her brother's sword. She jumped and brought her sword over her head, aiming at his head, hoping to end this battle quickly and relatively cleanly. Ken'ichi dodged to the side and again swung his sword across, attempting to half his sister. Akira barely managed to dodge the blade, though her shirt was now slit open across her stomach.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Ken'ichi," she taunted.

"You're the one wearing rags now, Akira.," he returned.

Akira ran toward him, leaping and slashing across his body, attempting to decapitate him. He dodged back and swatted at her sword with his own, sending a vicious recoil up both their arms. Akira was carried sideways by the momentum of the contact. Ken'ichi, having the benefit of mass, managed to remain in place. Attempting to take advantage of his sister's being off balance, he ran at her, bringing his sword down over head. Akira brought her sword up to deflect his blade, the force of the impact causing cracks to appear in both crystalline blades and chips to fly from Ken'ichi's.

"Tell me, brother. Do you know what happens when your sword breaks?" Akira asked viciously.

Ken'ichi merely glared at his little sister.

"Your life is bound to your sword. An assassin lives by this blade and dies by this blade. If it breaks, brother, you die." Akira ran at her brother again, savagely swinging her damaged sword, hoping it would hold up long enough to break her brother's sword. Ken'ichi was left with no option other than to be on the defensive. Each strike Akira landed rang through both swords, stressing the damaged blades. She continued to attack, not letting up even when chips began flying from her own sword.

Finally, Ken'ichi's sword cracked and broke in two, unable to withstand the unrelenting stresses any more. The blood the sword had absorbed drained out onto the ground as the tall man fell to his knees. With his last bit of strength, he swung what was left of his sword at Akira. Reflexively, she blocked and her sword broke from the impact. Ken'ichi smiled wanly, the strength leaving his body, "I have rid our family of shame." With that, he collapsed on the ground, no longer breathing.

Akira was in shock. The pain of her sword breaking resonated in her body. She could feel her strength draining out of her body. Unreasonably, she had a strong desire to return to the group in Kurama's room. Slowly, painfully, she made her way back to the window sill, clutching her ruined sword.

The group looked at her in shock as she arrived. She smiled in their general direction, unable to fully focus her eyes anymore. "I am sorry to leave so soon after we've met, my friends," she said as she slumped just inside the window.

"Who did this?" Kurama asked, worried and beginning to feel traces of fear.

Akira faced the general direction, lifting her hand as if trying to touch him. He took her hand in his. "Don't worry, Fox," she answered, "I have not failed you." Her voice trailed off as her head dropped. She could feel the darkness slipping over her mind and no longer had the strength to fight it. Slowly, completely, oblivion embraced her.

A/N: Depressing, no? Sorry, my muse won this battle. This chapter was worse than the last to write, but it does end the story…rather effectively….ugh! Thank you to my reviewers. And sorry this took forever to finish, but it wasn't easy to write…and there were many times I didn't want to finish it, but it wouldn't leave me alone…now it will. I really hope the next time my muse attacks, it'll be more fun to write.


End file.
